Geschichte:Die Reise des Jean Arnot/Kapitel 022
Mitten in der Nacht wurden wir geweckt von Dragon, der uns leise befahl unsere Sachen mitzunehmen und an Deck zu kommen. Verschlafen blickte ich mich um und sah in der Ferne ein paar kleine Lichter, die auf eine Stadt hindeuteten. „Das ist die Insel Arnes, seine Stadt heißt Marakes und wird von Mördern, Schmugglern und sonstigem Gesindel bewohnt. Wenn wir da rein gehen, werdet ihr aufpassen müssen wem ihr da begegnet. Eigentlich sollten die Frauen besser an Bord bleiben, da sie sonst in Gefahr geraten bei einem der Clans in Gefangenschaft zu geraten“, sagte Dragon ruhig. „Ich gehe trotzdem, Madeleine bleibt an Bord“, sagte Isabelle, die wir seit Tagen nicht gesehen hatten. „Wieso“, fragte Madeleine trotzig. „Du bist zu jung für so was“, sagte Isabelle streng und schaute zu Dragon. „Erik“, sagte dieser nur und der Blonde vom Antritt der Fahrt kam aus dem Dunkeln heraus. „Sperr die Kleine in die Kabine, wir sehen uns in 3 Tagen wieder hier“, sagte Dragon. Erik fackelte nicht lange und zerrte Madeleine wieder unter Deck, die sich zwar nach Kräften wehrte, aber keine Chance gegen den 2 Meter Mann hatte. Ein paar Minuten später fuhren wir auf einem Ruderboot in Richtung Land. Irons und Akechi betätigten die Ruder, während Dragon und ich nach Seekönigen und Krebsen Ausschau hielten. Ich war mir eigentlich nicht klar darüber, was beide Tiere tun würden und wie man sie erkennen hätte können, aber fragen wollte ich danach bestimmt nicht. So schaute ich so intensiv auf die Wasseroberfläche, dass sie vor mir verschwamm. Wir landeten unbelästigt außerhalb der Stadt. Isabelle hatte sich wie ein Mann angezogen und sich einen Umhang umgelegt, um nicht sofort erkannt zu werden. „Wie wollen wir jetzt vorgehen“, fragte ich neugierig, als wir uns den Weg nach Marakes bahnten. „Wir werden uns umhören und so viele Informationen sammeln wie wir können. Merkt euch einfach alles, denn wenn wir andere Clan bespitzeln kann man die an die anderen Clans verraten“, sagte Isabelle kühl. „Nicht so hektisch junge Lady. Wenn du einen Schmugglerkrieg auslöst, nützt es keinem von uns“, sagte Irons beschwichtigend. „Wie viele Clans sind hier denn ansässig“, fragte Akechi. „Man munkelt 4 Clans. Der Kitsune Clan mit Shimizu, der Saru Clan mit Shimano, der Ryu Clan mit seinem Paten Barito und der Inu Clan mit John Burns an der Spitze. Ryu und Kitsune sind die beiden größten und mächtigsten Clans die es gibt. Die anderen Beiden sind zwar gefährlich, aber die legen sich nicht an mit den beiden anderen Clans. Daneben gibt es noch Piraten, Kopfgeldjäger, Diebe und Assassine hier, aber die sind ruhig und stehen manchmal auf der Lohnliste bei den Clans. Vor was man aufpassen muss ist der König von Marakes, Kayusho. Alle Clans zahlen ihm Berry damit er sie in Ruhe lässt“, sagte Isabelle. „Warum“, fragte Dragon, der ruhig neben uns ging. „Man sagt Kayusho hätte von Schlaffrucht gegessen. Jeder Feind, der ihm zu nahe kommt der schläft ein, und währenddessen killt er die Leute, sperrt sie ein oder mach sonst etwas mit ihnen“, erklärte Isabelle. Dragon grinste breit und seine Augen leuchteten. „Dragon, du hast doch wohl nicht vor was ich jetzt denke“, fragte Irons entsetzt. „Wieso nicht, es würde keine Minute dauern und ich hätte die Stadt unter Kontrolle. Warum willst du es so kompliziert“, fragte Dragon immer noch grinsend. Irons schüttelte den Kopf und wir anderen drei blickten ihn entgeistert an. „Lass das Dragon, was willst du mit so einer Stadt, du würdest die nur den Zorn der Schmuggler auf dich ziehen und die sind nicht zu unterschätzen“, sagte Irons streng. Wir waren stehen geblieben, da die ersten Schatten der Häuser zu sehen waren. Iron blickte Dragon halb herausfordernd, halb tadelnd an. „Schon gut, ich werde mich zurückhalten. Du weißt doch, das das mein Naturelle ist“, sagte er grinsend. „Aber sicher doch, das hat Roger immer an dir geschätzt. Du bist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm“, sagte Irons zweifelnd. Diesen Dialog verstand ich leider nicht, aber es machte mir klar, dass dieser Dragon doch sehr gefährlich sein musste. Irons hatte uns vorhin am Boot alle dunkle Kapuzenmäntel gegeben, und ermahnte uns die Kapuzen niemals abzusetzen. Jetzt in der Stadt kleideten wir uns endlich mit den Mänteln und waren so unsichtbar während dieser Nacht. Im Grunde genommen lief hier niemand anders rum als wir und es war schwer meine Gruppen von den anderen zu unterscheiden. Akechi zupfte mich am Ärmel und zog mich in eine stinkende und dreckige Kaschemme. Ich hätte niemals freiwillig so etwas je betreten, aber Isabelle meinte wohl dass es eine ganz informative Bar war. Sie war dunkel und nur ein paar Kerzen auf dem Tisch spendeten Licht. Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch und bestellten uns Bier und Sake und ich hoffte inständig das man das zeug auch trinken konnte. Isabelle zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als jemand rein kam und blickte schnell nach unten „Takeo“, flüsterte sie leise und wir nickten zum Zeichen, das wir verstanden hatten. Der besagte Takeo war doch ein recht hübscher Mann und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu uns an einen Tisch, wo schon ein paar Fremde saßen. „Du kommst spät. Der Plan steht doch noch oder“, zischelte einer der Fremden Takeo an. „Ja sicher, ich habe jetzt ein Schiff, damit könnten wir uns absetzen“, sagte Takeo ebenso leise. Mehr hörten wir nicht, da erneut Gäste rein kamen und so laut wurden, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand und als diesen endlich wieder draußen waren, war Takeo verschwunden. Irons packte mich plötzlich am Arm und zog mich hoch. „Wir gehen jetzt“, sagte er leise. Ich wagte nicht zu widersprechen und war froh wieder frische Luft zu atmen. „Wohin gehen wir“, fragte ich nachdem ich eine Weile hinter ihm her ging. „Zu jemandem der uns sagen kann, was hier momentan los ist. Ich habe vorhin gehört, dass er hier ist und alte Freunde muss man besuchen“, sagte Irons grinsend. Ich fragte mich schon wann er das gehört haben wollte, aber ich starrte auf jemand sehr Bekanntes und mich fast der Schlag traf. Vor mir mitten auf dem Platz stand Zodiac, der sich mir nur kurz gezeigt hatte und mich mit einer Teufelsmaske anschaute. „Was ist Kleiner“, fragte Irons und zog mich weiter in eine dunkle schmale Gasse. Zodiac war schon wieder verschwunden, also was sollte ich Irons sagen. „Nichts, ich dachte ich hätte jemanden erkannt“, sagte ich leise. Wie hielten vor einen alten Haus, das wohl erst kürzlich gebrannt hatte, zumindest roch es nach Ruß und verbranntem Holz. Irons schien das nicht sehr zu stören, betrat das Haus und rief einen Namen. „Kianu“,. Zuerst passierte nichts, aber dann bewegte sich etwas aus der Ecke auf uns zu. „Irons, wen bringst du da mit“, sagte die seltsame Gestalt die über und über mit Farbe bedeckt schien. „Bist du der Chamäleon Mann“, fragte ich entsetzt. „Chamäleon? Nein, so was bin ich nicht“, sagte die Gestalt panisch und wich zurück. Er verschmolz mit der Wand und mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter. „Kianu, bitte. Das ist Jean Arnot und tut dir schon nichts“, sagte Irons in den Raum hinein. „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, wenn ich euch verärgert habe Monsieur“, sagte ich freundlich, obwohl es mir selber unheimlich war in dem Raum. Wieder war es still, bis sich Kianu erneut auf uns zu bewegte. „Ich habe von der Tarnfrucht gegessen, ich passe mich der Umgebung an wie ein Chamäleon. Vielleicht hast du mich deshalb so genannt“, sagte die flüsternde Stimme. Ich fand es sehr anstrengend ihn zu verstehen, aber vielleicht konnte er nicht lauter reden. „Ähm, ich habe auf Water 7 jemand mit der Chamäleon Frucht getroffen, es ist schon interessant nun jemanden mit fast dergleichen Kraft zu treffen“, sagte ich freundlich und lächelte tapfer. Meine Gänsehaut war immer noch nicht verschwunden. „Kianu, wir suchen Shimizu. Er muss vor ein paar Tagen hier angekommen sein. Außerdem suchen wir ein Schiff das Black Swan heißt“, sagte Irons und gab ihm ein paar Goldmünzen in die Hand. „Shimizu ist doch der Pate der Kitsune, er kam wirklich vor ein paar Tagen an mit ein paar Schiffen. Es gab ein großes Geschrei wegen einem anderen Paten vom Kuma Clan. Sein Sohn Takeo hat den Paten einfach in die Luft gesprengt. Er beansprucht die Schiffe des Kuma Clans nun für sich, was Shimizu garnicht gefällt. Er hat ihm gedroht ihn aus dem Clan raus zuwerfen“, sagte Kianu leise. „Ah dieser Takeo will sich absetzen von seinem Vater und sein eigenes Ding drehen. Was ist mit der Black Swan“, fragte Irons. „Ich werde mich umhören, wenn ich was weiß komme ich zu dir. Wohnst du wieder im Grand Hotel“, fragte Kianu. „Aye, wohne ich wohl. Pass auf dich auf und lass dich nicht erwischen“, sagte Irons, während Kianu wieder verschwand. „Woher kennst du ihn“, fragte ich Irons, als wir wieder auf der Straße waren. „Kianu? Den habe ich vor 10 Jahren blutüberströmt und halb verhungert in einem kleinen Boot entdeckt. Ich habe ihn gerettet und er brauchte über ein Jahr, bis er wieder stehen konnte. Er hat eine Kugel im Kopf, die kein Arzt herausholen kann und er kann daran jederzeit sterben. Sein Gedächtnis hat er verloren und kann sich an davor kaum erinnern. Ich habe ihn mit nach Sankt Peter genommen und mit ihm im Leuchtturm gelebt. Die Ereignisse vor ein paar Tagen müssen ihn sehr erschreckt haben. Er ist wohl mit den Schmugglern geflohen und hat sich nun hier versteckt“, sagte Irons. „Und woher wusstest du, wo du ihn findest“, fragte ich neugierig. „Ah, wir waren schon mal hier und da haben wir im Grand Hotel übernachtet. Damals brannte es im Viertel, wo wir grad waren und er suchte solche Häuser, wo ihn keiner stört. Ich habe ihn damals tagelang nicht aus diesem Haus herausbekommen. Es wird auch diesmal nicht einfach sein“, meinte Irons. Ich spürte jemanden neben mir gehen, doch im Dunklen war es unmöglich zu sehen, wer es war und als ich die schemenhafte Gestalt wahrnahm dämmerte es mir, das Zodiac die ganze Zeit da gewesen war. Das Grand Hotel war eine Farce und ich mochte mir die anderen Hotels nicht im geringsten vorstellen, wenn dieses hier schon so furchtbar aussah. Die Sessel im Salon hatten mehr Löcher als Stoff und die Empfangtheke schien ein ums andere Mal Opfer einer Schießerei gewesen zu sein. Wir nahmen drei Zimmer, wovon ich mit Dragon in eins gesteckt wurde. Isabelle und Akechi teilten sich ebenfalls eins. Irons erwartete noch Kianu, das er auftauchen und bleiben würde. Bevor wir jedoch schlafen gingen trafen wir uns im mittleren Zimmer, das Akechi bewohnte. Irons erzählte von Kianu, und Isabelle von den Vorkommnissen die sie erlebt hatten. „Wir haben erfahren das Kayusho seit Tagen nicht aufzufinden ist. Das war noch nie der Fall und entsprechend sind die Clans sehr daran interessiert die Macht an sich zu reißen“, sagte Isabelle. „Das klingt so als würde hier ein Krieg ausbrechen. Wenn da noch Takeo mitmischen will um sich abzusetzen, könnte es ungemütlich werden“, meinte Irons. „Wenn du mir die Sache überlassen würdest, würde es kein Krieg geben“, sagte Dragon böse. „Dragon, sei ein braver Junge. Das bringt uns momentan keinen Schritt weiter. Sag mir lieber wo du warst“, sagte Irons und schaute Dragon streng an. „Ich habe Barito gefunden, er wohnt in einem großen Haus am Hafen. Ich habe 7 Wächter gezählt, ein paar Frauen die dort ein- und ausgehen und jede Menge Schmuggler. Außerdem hat er heute viele Söldner angeheuert. Er hat also etwas vor“, sagte Dragon. „Ich verstehe nicht so recht, wie man daraus etwas deuten kann“, fragte ich, weil ich absolut nicht durchblickte was die Schmuggler vorhatten. „Ah, es ist so. An oberster Stelle steht der Pate, er führt den Clan und ihm gehört die ganze Beute, die sein Clan ihm bringt. Dann hat dieser Pate Wächter, welche ihn beschützen und für ihn seine Befehle ausführen und mit den normalen Schmugglern auf Beutezug gehen. Du erkennst die Wächter und Schmuggler am Tattoo. Dann gibt es noch Söldner, die der Pate anheuert um bestimmte Aufträge durchzuführen. Im Gegensatz zu den Schmugglern nimmt der Pate aber keine Rücksicht auf die Söldner und sie dienen mehr als Bauernopfer in ihrem Spiel“, erklärte Irons. „Deshalb ist Shimizu also sauer auf Takeo, da er die Schiffe von Durban fordert“, sagte ich, der nun langsam begriff, worum es hier überhaupt ging. „Ja, wenn er nicht nachgibt, wird Shimizu ihn bestrafen und das ist nicht ohne. Von Einsperren über Blendung und Tod ist alles dabei, was der Pate verhängen kann. Shimizu darf sich keine Blöße erlauben, sonst verliert er das Vertrauen seiner Wächter“, sagte Isabelle. Wir entschieden uns zurückzuziehen in unsere Zimmer um uns zum Mittag wieder zu treffen.